


45 Dark Prompt Challenge

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: A collection of 45 different, dark, prompts.  Each prompt will have a different randomized couples.  Tags will change with each new chapter





	

“You again?” Dan asked, flicking the cigarette, that he was taking slow drags from, off to the side, where it hit the bricks, showering the ground with sparks.

“You know you love this face?” Jack smiled, showing off his row of too sharp to be human, teeth.

“As much as I love the sun. Or garlic. Or a stake aimed at my heart. Or.”

“We get it,” Jack rolled his eyes before smirking. “You’re vegan.”

Now it was Dans turn to roll his eyes, pushing himself up off the wall, taking a few steps in the direction of the wolf.

“You know this place is under vampire protection, so it’s not like you can take someone home. Well, you could try, but it won’t end pretty for you.”

“I know that, and does it look like I’m trying?” Jack asked, holding his arms out.

It was true, he wasn’t exactly wearing what one would call ‘club wear’. He looked more like he was going to a store, wearing just black jeans and a hoodie, a simple tee shirt peeking out.

“No. Which just makes me have to ask again. Why are you here?”

“Reasons.” Jack said, hopping up onto a low dumpster, letting his feet bang the sides a little.

“You are a pain in the ass….. I don’t even know your name.” 

“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.” Jack smiled.

“Dan.” He said, fighting to not roll his eyes again.

“I’m Sean, but everyone calls me Jack.”

“Huh?”

“It’s an Irish thing.”

“I see. Well, Jack. How about you give me a real answer, instead of just being a pest.”

“I’m just a pest?” Jack asked, pulling a fake hurt face.

Dan sighed out loud, rubbing his eyes, trying to not just leave, call in another vamp to watch the alleyway.

“If I tell you the real reason, will you let me stay?” Jack asked, making Dan look up.

There was a hint of real hurt on Jacks face this time, the joking air that he had been giving off now all but gone.

“I guess it depends.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Yea right.” Dan said, but the laugh that started to come out stopped on his lips.

“I’m serious. All you do is yell at me, but you seem like an interesting person when you’re not being a guard dog.”

“How..”

“I’m a glorified dog, remember. I can scent people out.” Jack half smiled, before it fell again.

“Slightly creepy, but flattering?”

“You’re always so uptight, I just wanted to see if that’s how you always were, or only when you’re on the job.”

“And the verdict?”

“You seem like a really cool guy, who can sing, and is funny and attractive.” Jack trailed off, his cheeks lighting up.

“Oh, so I’m just eye candy to you?”

“Noooo. Well, you are, but that’s not the only reason, I mean. Ugh.” Jack hung his head, the tips of his ears a bright red.

Dan bit his lip, to keep the chuckle that wanted to come up, in as he watched Jack for a few long moments. Stepping forward, Dan ran his fingers through Jacks green hair, grasping it lightly, making Jack move his head to look at him.

“What do you say, I call in a replacement, and you can have an up close look at my life,” Dan leaned in, their noses touching. “A very up close look.”

Jack swallowed hard, but nodded, his mouth falling open in a soft whine as Dan gave his hair a soft tug.

“That’a boy.”


End file.
